


Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fire, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Title is from Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold.A recurring nightmare of Crowley's becomes reality.





	1. Chapter 1

A thin layer of sweat is the only sign that something is wrong. The otherwise empty apartment is silent, aside from the occasional gasps and curses falling from the demon’s mouth. To anyone, they wouldn’t suspect that the demon is having a nightmare, but he is. He bolts upright, the duvet is balled at his hips. Gasps of air fill his chest as he realises  _ just a nightmare.  _ Yellow eyes scan the room, nothing but grey and a shadow cast by a tree. The small sliver of light from the moon is enough for Crowley to ease himself out of the bed and dress. 

This nightmare, it’s recurring. The same thing, he’s had it for weeks.  _ Flames. Smoke. Books _ . The click of boots on concrete is the only sound on the empty midnight streets of London. The occasional taxi speeds past, taking an unknown occupant to an unknown destination. Crowley is tempted to cause a little mischief, to add some delay or  _ something _ to make the journey longer. He doesn’t. He continues walking to the rhythm of his boots hitting the floor. 

The bookshop remains how it always has been. That’s all it takes to calm Crowley’s racing heart. There’s a light on in the upstairs window. The temptation to go in is strong, but Crowley resists, though reluctant. He wants to go in, he wants to see the angel and stop these damn nightmares. He turns around on the spot and begins walking back to the apartment. 

The bed is cold, hard. He wants to climb out, to find  _ his  _ angel and cuddle close. He won’t. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment before tossing onto the other side, grabbing a bottle of red and drinking it in a few mouthfuls. That’s all it takes for him to be able to fall asleep. It doesn’t stop the nightmares though, nothing will. 

_ Flames and smoke fill the streets. Sirens and screams are background noise to the sound of Crowley’s feet hitting London roads. The smoke is pouring high, probably reaching Heaven. They’d love that, Crowley spits. He knocks the doors open with a thought and charges in with reckless abandon. The sight in front of him kicks him in the gut. Aziraphale’s usually pristine coat is charred, smoke blackened and blood stained. The angel is pinned beneath a wooden bar, his usually bright eyes are wide open, staring at the demon as he falls to his knees.  _ _   
_ _ “Crowley” The demon looks around.  _ _   
_ __ “Crowley!” Again. Crowley spins around on the spot. He feels as though he’s been shaken. 

“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale almost shouts, holding the demon in his arms. Crowley drinks in clean air, shaking in the angel’s arms. Aziraphale strokes his fingers through the auburn hair, pressing his lips against the sweat soaked forehead.    
“Zira?” Crowley whispers, a shaky breath leaving his mouth.    
“I’m here Crowley, it’s me” Aziraphale speaks, soft and low. He shifts to sit and face Crowley.    
“Why are you here?” Crowley asks, rubbing at his eyes.    
“You summoned me. I’m just as surprised as you. I was just about to settle down with the most exquisite book and some cocoa when I appeared here - not important. What did you dream about?” Aziraphale asked.    
“The bookshop. On fire” Crowley grumbles, not meeting Aziraphale’s eyes. He’s focussed his eyes to the sweat soaked bed cover that’s hiding his nudity.    
“Crowley…” Aziraphale speaks soft, his voice filled with love, compassion, empathy and so many more emotions that should be reserved for angels,  _ not for a demon _ . The thought hits Crowley hard, a tear wells in his eye.    
“The bookshop is very much still standing. It will remain standing, I promise you. Surely though, there must have been something else to it. It is only a book shop after all” Aziraphale cupped the demon’s cheek as he spoke, lifting Crowley’s head until he was forced to meet the caring eyes of the angel.   
“You were trapped” Crowley admits, the tears now flowing freely. He doesn’t care. He crumples into himself as he sobs.    
“It was so-so realistic an-and you were just there staring at m-me” Crowley sobs.    
“I c-couldn’t save you”

Aziraphale feels an unbearable sadness when he hears Crowley’s words. With some maneuvering, he pulls the demon into his lap and holds him. He doesn’t speak, he doesn’t have any words that would adequately support the demon.    
“I’m here” He eventually decides. Crowley is sobbing hard into his shoulder, and the little support that Aziraphale can provide seems to be having a minimal amount of support. 

Almost an hour has passed before Crowley has calmed down enough to talk.    
“Sorry you had to see that” Crowley murmurs, rubbing his face with shaky hands.    
“My dear, don’t apologise. How long have you been having... these?” Aziraphale asked.    
“Too long” Crowley admitted. Sadness immediately filled Aziraphale. He shifts around with Crowley until they are curled around each other.    
“Crowley…I love you. I promise you that I’m not leaving you so long as you’re not leaving me. I’m safe, the book shop is safe” Aziraphale spoke quietly, watching as the demon rested his head near the angel’s heart.

“I’m staying right here” Aziraphale promised, when he saw Crowley’s eyes beginning to slip shut with sleep. That seemed to lift the stress from Crowley’s shoulders, and the demon fell asleep less than a moment later. Aziraphale stroked his fingers through Crowley’s hair as the demon slept. 


	2. Chapter 2

Less than a week later, Crowley’s nightmare came to life. 

He couldn’t get through to Aziraphale. He’d been ringing for almost ten minutes now. Running out of his apartment, he was immediately overwhelmed by the smell of smoke from streets away. He climbed into his car and raced through the busy London streets at 90 mph. He’s out of the car before it’s in park. 

He drops to his knees at the sight. 

The bookshop is filled with flames, just like in his nightmares. He runs in, being soaked from the fire truck hose. That doesn't bother him. He would throw himself into rivers, so long as Aziraphale is safe.   


He immediately checks the place where Aziraphale is usually laid. 

Relief fills the demon’s chest when he finds the spot empty.  But then more fear fills Crowley. _Where is he?_  
“Aziraphale” Crowley shouts. He narrowly avoids a wooden beam hitting him.  He cries out in frustration, hurt and Satan only knows what else when he gets no answer from inside of the bookshop. 

“Crowley” Crowley spins on the spot when he hears the angel.   
"Out here!" Aziraphale shouts. Crowley runs to the door and finds Aziraphale stood in the a few meters back from the doorway, dripping wet and his clothes are darkened with soot. 

He runs into the angel’s arms and they fall to the floor, sobbing into Aziraphale’s shoulder. The angel strokes his fingers through Crowley’s hair, calming the demon.    
“My nightmare came to life” Crowley whimpered.    
“I’m here, I’m safe” Aziraphale promised. Crowley nodded. 

Neither being cared about the water soaking them. A gentle kiss from Aziraphale leads to a deep kiss from Crowley, they’re close to making out. It’s everything he needs to calm him, and not enough to quell the hurt inside of him. They’re soaked from the fire hose, yet neither move. They stay together, sharing a calming embrace as the building burns away. 


End file.
